FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a magnetic recording transducer 10, such as a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) transducer. For clarity, FIG. 1 is not to scale. The conventional PMR transducer 10 includes a shield 12, main pole 14, auxiliary pole 16, coils 18 and return pole/back gap 20. Although depicted as above the main pole 14 (with respect to the substrate that is not shown), the auxiliary pole 16 might be below the main pole 14. In operation, a current is driven through the coil(s) 18 to energize the main pole 14. As a result, the mail pole 14 writes to the media (not shown).
Although the conventional PMR transducer 10 may function, it may be inefficient. The trend in magnetic recording is to higher areal densities and higher data rates. For example, areal densities exceeding 550 Gb/in2 and data rates of over 2 Gb/s are desired. Such high data rates require the conventional PMR transducer 10 to have a reduced rise time for the field at high frequencies. However, the performance of the conventional PMR transducer 10 rolls off significantly at higher data rates. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving efficiency and performance of the PMR transducer.